Raiden vs Bygone
Raiden vs Bygone is a What if? episode of death battle created by Nightwing169. It features Raiden from the Metal Gear series and Bygone from the Mega Park series. Description Cyborg battle of the century! Will Bygone's cybernetic body and weapons be enough to take on Raiden? Interlude Wiz: Cyborgs. Half humans, half robots. Boomstick: And these bad-asses seriously kick ass. Raiden, the mercenary cyborg. Wiz: And Bygone, the cyborg knight. Boomstick: Are we seriously ripping off bakugan designs? He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle! Raiden Wiz: His real name was Jack. As a child, in the turbulent period that was the First Liberian Civil War, Jack was adopted by Solidus Snake, who became his godfather after he killed the former's parents. Boomstick: Dick. Wiz: Jack was subsequently raised as a child soldier and later fought in the country's Civil War in 1989. He and other children were shown Hollywood action films daily for "image training," and were given food mixed with gunpowder containing toluene to make them more controllable. On one occasion, Jack was injected with an unknown substance during a physician's experiment. On another, Jack witnessed Solidus demonstrate to him that blades were a "noble weapon" compared to guns, by slitting another soldier's throat in front of him. Boomstick: After some training Jack became the ultimate ass kicking machine. Known alternately as the "White Devil" and "Jack the Ripper" due to his incredibly high kill rate compared to other boys his age. Damn, that'd scare any 6 year old for life. Armed with an AK rifle and a knife, he proved to be a superior soldier, rising to become captain of the Small Boy Unit at ten. His skills with a bladed weapon, as well as his cruelty in dispatching enemies with them, was another reason for his "Ripper" nickname. Proving that even when your a kid, you don't need to be strong to kick some serious ass. ''' Wiz: Jack would grow up to suppress the memories about his terrible childhood, burying the memories of his bloody past, though he still suffered from nightmares of his past nearly every night. Now living a life in the United States, Jack joined the military where his admirable skills were at first recognized by the U.S. Army's Task Force XXI, although unlike other members of Force XXI, he was not involved in the Genome trials. '''Boomstick: From there he participated in three hundred VR simulations, including re-creations of the Shadow Moses Incidentand the Tanker Incident, and left the group by January 20, 2007. But you people want to get to the part on how he got the cyborg body. So, well skip to that. Wiz: Raiden began to work retrieving Big Boss' remains from the Patriots for the Paradise Lost Army, leading to his capture. As a prisoner, the Patriots used Raiden as a test subject for experiments in exoskeletal enhancement surgery, during which he had his head and spine excised from his body from his lower jaw down and subsequently grafted into an enhanced synthetic body. Boomstick: That is f**ked up. Raiden caries his favorite toy, the High Frequency Blade, perfect for some awesome attacks. He's also a master in melee combat, and is a skilled blade user. He also can generate electricity in his arms and focus them into punches, like a bad-ass would. ' Wiz: After becoming a cyborg, Raiden possessed incredible superhuman strength, speed, and durability. His strength enabled him to lift a tremendous amount of weight, evidently ranging to several thousand tons. '''Boomstick: Raiden has lifted and thrown Metal Gear RAY and EXCELSUS, capable of running so fast he was capable to scale walls, without stopping, has such insane durability that he was immune to the effects of microwave emitters, and his cybernetic armor is virtually indestructible. ' Wiz: But for all of his amazing abilities, he does have weaknesses. His immense weight would make him drown, his cyborg body would sometimes mouth function, and had to resort to self mutilation in order to get his missions done, such as stabbing himself with his own blade to subdue Vamp and slicing his own arm off to free himself from fallen debris so he could save Snake. '''Boomstick: Hey, he's lifted and thrown a Metal Gear and is able to run on the sides of buildings. May god help you if you piss him off. Vamp: You too, immortal? Raiden: No, I just don't fear death. Bygone Wiz: In the realms of ancient Rome, one soldier proved to himself that he was beyond expectations. His name was... Boomstick: Akihiro Dragoscale. Wiz: No. Boomstick: Thomas Chumbley? Wiz: No. His name was Drago Lama. Boomstick: Oh. Wiz: In the 900 A.D., the Roman empire was at war with the Spartan army. No, not the one you learn in history class. Boomstick: Anyway, Drago was born to a family with a father and a brother who were pretty awesome soldiers. He was trained under his fathers tutelage, trained in martial arts, Krav Maga, Judo, kick boxing, and even one his father created called the Dragon assassination technique. ''' Wiz: But things didn't go so well for Drago. His brother and father fought in the 3 year war, and almost died. His sister was also feeling very ill and Drago was forced to move out to save himself. He then traveled to a cave that was home to a Dragon. After killing the dragon, and finding a dragon egg, Drago was forced to live off in the wild, hunting his way to success and serving in his father's honor along with his pet dragon. '''Boomstick: But the thing is that, Drago and his family kind of, died. Like together. In the arctic, frozen in ice...... Mega Park lore for ya'll. Wiz: In 1976, a descendant of Drago saw the family and the dragon in the ice. Knowing that this would make an amazing mark in history, he traveled back to America and unfroze the ice, freeing the Lama family. Boomstick: What they didn't know was that they were still conscious. Drago was the first to wake up, and almost killed everyone. ' Wiz: After his descendant talked to Drago, he became to calm down. Despite 1976 being completely out of his ring, Drago adapted incredibly fast. Living as a normal human until 2012, Drago was taken for an experiment that would help him become better in every way. '''Boomstick: Have people not learned yet? Anyway, he was experimented on and some of his human body parts were kinda of ripped off his body. So the people decided to change their planes and turn him into a cyborg. The result was one bad mother f***er: Bygone. ' Wiz: Horrified by his new body, he killed everyone in the room and ran to Dinosaur, Chicago. Apparently he became so fast that he was there with in 5 minutes. For the record, he was in Utah at the time. 'Boomstick: That's cute. How about the time where he found he had super strength? He lifted up a skyscraper. With these new powers, he did what any other cyborg warrior would do: he'd become a mercenary. ' Wiz: Joining the Spartan Army, he eventually took his fathers sword called xífos tou aímatos, the blood sword, changed his name to Damian, and took the mantle of Bygone. '''Boomstick: Bygone's favorite toys include his sword, smoke bombs for disappearing and reappearing, and tons of mini-bombs. He also has night vision, thermal vision, heat vision, water vision, which he hardly ever uses, and foot print tracking. Wiz: He can also charge up fire and earth for special punches, and create earthquakes by punching the ground. ' ' Boomstick: He can also use telekinesis for smashing shit, and can use psychic abilities to destroy his opponents brain. ' Wiz: Though his psychic abilities can't affect cyborgs and people like Siege and Dracul. '''Boomstick: So that means no controlling Raiden. Bygone is strong enough to lift and throw a 15,000 tons, fast enough to run across the world in 9 minutes, durable enough to survive a nuclear bomb, and also able to compete with Siege himself. ' Wiz: But every man has his weaknesses. His cybernetic body can mouth function, he can only have enough energy for so long, and even though he survived the nuclear bomb, he wasn't durable enough to not have some of his limbs destroyed. '''Boomstick: He was rebuilt, stronger and better than ever. Bygone is the living embodiment of rage and a 100% pure bad-ass. Believe me there's a reason they call him the Cybernetic Knight. Bygone: I WILL destroy you all! Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Raiden is in the middle of killing guards who are defending a building sealing information for his mission. Raiden: That data is mine. Raiden enters the building while Bygone is seen crawling through the vents. Bygone then sees an entrance to the room he needs to be in and scans the area, knowing that guards are pointing their guns at him. Bygone: Well, this should be fun. Raiden then enters the room, only to find that lifeless guards and Bygone already finishing up collecting the data. Raiden then picks up a gun that one of the guards was holding and shoots at Bygone. Raiden: Excuse me, but I'm here to get that data. Bygone: You an't getting it. Bygone extracts the data, tosses it, and puts it in his pocket. Bygone then attacks Raiden and kicks him back. Raiden: Fine. I have a new objective: Kicking your ass! FIGHT! ''' (Cue: https://youtu.be/PLJuT8zPmvA (Final Destination)) Raiden then attacks head first and lands a solid kick and throws some punches. Bygone fights back and kicks Raiden back. Raiden then brings out his sword and starts slashing. Bygone is hit back and brings out his sword. Bygone: Damn scum. Enraged, Raiden then grabs Bygone's arm and twists it. He then back flips behind Bygone. Bygone turns around, only to see a foot kicking his face. This launches him out of the room and Bygone runs. Raiden chases Bygone and then jumps and runs on the walls. Bygone: You really think you can stop me? Raiden jumps in front of him. Raiden: Wasn't intending to. Bygone looks around and finds out that Raiden is gone and that one of his grenades is on him. The grenade timer stops, and it goes off. Bygone: Bastard! (Cue: Laughing at U: Max Anarchy) Raiden comes by hind and elbows Bygone. Bygone is trips and Raiden tries to stomp him. Bygone rolls over and brings out his sword. The two then clash swords until Bygone throws Raiden onto the ground. Bygone: To bad for you I still got the data. Raiden: Not for long. Raiden then slashes his sword. The force makes Bygone lose the data and Raiden runs to pick it up. Raiden: Pleasure doing business with you sir. Raiden then crawls through the vents and is outside. Bygone then sets a few grenades and sets the timer to 5 minutes. Both of them escape just as soon as the building blows up. Fragments of brick are every where and people are calling the police. Raiden and Bygone meet on top of building and draw their swords. Raiden: Hit me with your best shot! Bygone: You wouldn't take it. (Cue: https://youtu.be/f7zvmq24Sck(Shin Megami Tensei Digital Devil Saga 2 OST Divine Identity) They run at each other and then clash their swords. They continue clashing until Raiden gets the best of Bygone and slashes his armor. Bygone: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Raiden: Stings doesn't it? Both drop their swords and face each other. They start punching and kicking each other until Raiden grabs his sword and impales Bygone. Raiden then kicks him off the building, grabs a hold of him, and does a suplex. Bygone is then motionless. Raiden runs up the building and breaks Bygone's sword. Raiden: Hmph. KO! Results '''Boomstick: Holy Shit, that was awesome! Wiz: Both Bygone and Raiden were experts in their fields. Raiden may come second to Bygone's strength and durability, but he far exceeds him in combat and speed. Boomstick: While Bygone was pretty much than Raiden, Raiden has dealt with foes like that a lot. Wiz: Also, while Bygone's bomb feat is beyond impressive, remember that he wasn't durable enough to stand without a scratch. In fact two of his limbs were missing and most of his leg and chest armor were shattered. Boomstick: Raiden has had more experience dealing with goliath robots and was tough enough to take anything thrown at him. Looks Bygone went from Cyborg, to a Cy"gone". Wiz: The winner is Raiden.' ' Next Time on Death Battle EYELESS JACK VS JEFFREY THE KILLER Trivia Category:Nightwing169 Category:Mega Park Category:Cyborg themed death battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015